


Hurricane

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Possession, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 12





	Hurricane

_It hit me like a hurricane_   
_It hit me like a tidal wave_   
_And I don't know why I drown my mind in everything they say._

"Heard you was dating someone." He heard the older man said from the kitchen and soon he saw the blonde walking in with two cups of coffee into the living room where Seth sat on the couch.

"Uh yeah... I'm kind of am." Seth replied with a nod, accepting the warm beverage, yet it's temperature was nothing compared to Jon's intense gaze, which oh good god, it was so hot, almost burning holes on Seth's skin. 

  
Maybe that was why he was suddenly so interested to look at the grey carpeted floor. And it was the same old floor since forever. The same old good floor on which they sat on together...

And then they kissed....

Wll that's a story for another time.

"B-"

"Becky." Seth doesn't let him finish or actually spoke for him before the older man decided to say the name wrong.

"Oh right..." Jon muttered, taking a sip.

Seth _hate_ s it in here.

Everything was so...

_Tense?_

Even the air seemed a little off, it all just doesn't feel right. Once he felt at home at Jon's house but now?

Oh god, he wished he could be anywhere else.

Was it because they don't seem to find a language after....?

Well after what happened to them and between them?

Maybe.

But there's something else, he can feel it just as always. It's familiar yet so intimidating and it's something Jon always made him fell.

That weird kind of tension that makes Seth's hands shake and his body shiver and his pupils dilate and his breath hitch and his fingers twitch and oh god...

He needed to stop that.

That thinking always leads him to no good.

"So Becky, is she good?" When Jon's voice- oh god when the hell did he get so close? "I mean, is she better than me in bed?"

Seth choked on his coffee, coughing ugly and nasty coughs thay made his eyes leak with tears and his throat burning. "Excuse me?"

"Is she better?" Jon repeated. "Can she do things the things that I could do to you?"

There was a hand on Seth's stomach, or actually, a little _below_ his stomach and the younger man almost lets himself sink into the touch. But he reminded himself that the reality that is, oh so harsh, and sometimes can be a pain in the ass, can it?

"What the fuck Jonathan?!" Seth jumped up, spilling the hot coffee on his hands and the floor, placing the coffee mug on the table, taking a few steps back, looking down at Jon who's still sitting on the couch, but not for too long as he doesn't waste time standing up.

"You haven't answered my question." Jon said, towering over Seth again. Even though Seth's been working out, the slight height difference will never allow him to dominate over Jon.

That's _so_ unfair.

"Come on. This can't be so hard." Jon took a step toward which made Seth took one step back, still not responding to him. "Just yes or no will be enough."

But Seth couldn't get out an answer, he just watched the scene unfold with no control whatsoever over his body.

He's an adult for fucks sakes, they both are, yet they both play these games, acting like horny teenagers and Seth just hates it. He _loathes_ the weakness he's got for the older man in front of him.

"Oh." He mumbled, then felt his back hit the wall behind him, watching with fearful eyes as Jon smirked.

One step forward, hands on both sides of Seth's head, a knee between his legs, and a _oh_ sound again, he's trapped.

"J-Jon?" Seth's voice was quiet, cracking and breaking, almost having tears coming in the brim of his eyes, because hell, he's so frustrated and confused and maybe a little bit intimidated, scared of the man before him.

But hasn't he always been?

"J-Jon, what are y-you doing?"

Jon just looks into those chocolate brown eyes, his baby blue hues shining with lust, sparkling with want and need.

It was all Seth's fault.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked deeply, his lips brushing against Seth's earlobe and oh god, he can use everything to his advantage for he knows more about Seth than the brunette himself.

Every weak spot...

Every fear...

Every preference...

Seth gulped when he felt Jon's hot breath pinching the skin on his neck. "Y-You can't." He whispered. He's already a mess, for what Jon can't?

Is he even sure what he wants from him?

It's sloppy and messy and so wet when their lips connect yet it's something so beautiful, so right in a way, for it's something they both have been craving since the time they said goodbye, the hunger they had got for each other only getting deeper and stronger during the long days they've been on their own.

"Jon, I can't." Seth said, trying to break the kiss, his voice was high and desperate. His words wasn't convincing yet he knows he can't do this, not to himself, but mostly not to Becky. He couldn't fall for Jon, not now, not ever again.

"Shut up!" Jon growled, going back to kissing him, licking into his mouth like a starving animal as if he's eating up from Seth's lips the lifegiving honey.

He wrapped his arms around Seth's waist, another one goes under Seth's butt, pulling him up.

Seth took the hint, wrapping his legs around Jon's body, they eventually almost fall in the process, stumbling to the stairs, walking into a wall and losing half of their clothing on their way, but somehow they make it as a whole into the bedroom, where Jon lays Seth down on the soft mattress.

It slows down a little as he looks into those shining chocolate brown irises.

The blonde's eyes softened at the sight he had dreamt of for the past three years, hating himself for allowing this man to walk out of his life one dreadful morning.

He ran a hand down Seth's chest, feeling out every curve, tracing the smooth skin, and the soft long brunette hair, noticing so much has changed yet in a way it's all still the same, for it's still his Seth, as beautiful as he remembered him, even way better and more beautiful in person.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jon asked quietly. "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want too. I'm sorry if I made you feel like it." He whispered, almost guilty as charged, just almost because he gets to see, to feel now, is so worth it all in the end.

"No, don't stop." Seth said, surprising both Seth and himself, looking up to meet Jon's gaze. He saw the hesitation which slowly disappeared as Jon doesn't notice any signs of fear in Seth's irises anymore...

_"Please Jon..."_

_It hit me like a hurricane, it hit me like a tidal wave._   
_And I don't know why I drown my mind, it got the best of me._

  
"What the hell?" Jon mumbled as he's woken up from his sleep by the annoying sound of the phone ringing, from the looks of it, it's still early in the morning as the sun hasn't woken up yet.

  
He tried to move, but something or rather someone stopped him. He looks down to see a naked Seth with the sheets wrapped around his legs and waist, his feet hanging loosly behind the edge of the bed, cuddling to the blonde's side with his head tucked under the man's arm, his steady breathing tickling Jon's skin.

He wondered if the man wasn't cold and he noticed he's got almost the whole comforter on and below his body, not leaving any fabric for Seth, so he covered the sleeping man, getting up with a groan.

Jon, as quickly as he could, grabbed the phone. The guilty one for waking him up at this unheavenly hour of dawn, finding it on the floor with the screen cracked, probably from how horny the two were yesterday, literally ripping each other's clothes off from each other and throwing them across the room like wild animals.

Jon does everything to stop the phone from ringing, surprised Seth hasn't woken up yet, he knows that he's always been hard to wake up especially if he went to asleep exhausted.

"Hello?" Jon said, answering the phone.

"Seth? Where the fuck are you?" The feminine voice says or most likely yelled.

Well shit.

It was Becky wasn't it?

Seth's got a girlfriend after all, and really damn the iPhones for having the same ringtone that the two of them must've been too lazy to change for something else.

Yes, Jon would definitely blame it all on this dumbass iPhone.

"Jon, come back to bed." Seth mumbled, his morning voice was raspy and laced with sleep and loud as shit.

From the sounds of it, Becky has heard everything, which is, oh well, a different story to tell.

Jon might be a little selfish when it comes to Seth, but he doesn't find it in himself to feel guilty for what happened as long as he gets to keep Seth close to his heart.

_Lately, I don't give a fuck_   
_Cuz I can't be myself when I'm with anyone_   
_Maybe, I'm already gone._


End file.
